Skip
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: A friendship could always mean something more. HandS.


**Skip**

Rick adjusted his tie as he rode the elevator down from IAB to the CSI labs. There are some cases where he has to have his small team take over for Horatio's, just to avoid any conflict of interests. The cases Rick works often aren't very complicated, just needing to get a few procedural checks done.

There was no way in hell IAB would be able to convince funding for their own machines out of anyone. Looks like they're stuck using the CSI's labs.

_Oh darn_, Rick thought with a little smirk on his face. _Darn, darn, darn._ He sighed as he stepped out of the elevator, looking around for one of his team members to wave him over with their findings. Well… for the record, that's what he was looking around for. He was really looking around and checking if Horatio was anywhere in sight.

He wasn't.

_Good thing too, _he reluctantly thought, _he's probably tired of me flirting with him. I have to admit, the past several times I came down to speak with him… well… I've been laying it on kind of thick. I think I'll just stop making chat with him, if I start ignoring him that would be rude and juvenile. Simply not flirting with him isn't an option. I can't help myself._

Noticing a little wave from trace, Rick followed the cue from his team member and headed towards the lab.

_It's been two weeks though… I need to hear his voice again._

***

Eric was complaining about something. Nothing unusual there. Horatio nodded and softened his eyes into a look of compassion when in all honesty he couldn't care less. He had learned that the best way to keep Eric on top of the game and working was to let him rant. The task of listening to the rants usually fell on Ryan or Calleigh; but she was in the firing range and Ryan needed to process whatever samples he got ASAP, having them talk always managed to slow the process just enough to be bothersome.

The redhead was tempted to let his eyes wander around the lab, and he would if it wouldn't be seen as disrespectful. _Just let me get to my office… please? What are you even complaining about this time?_

"-Stetler's team out of the lab. They're getting prints all over my print scanner and I think tha-"

_Oh yeah, Rick's team being down there. I don't know what's to complain about aside from him being a little bored because he can't play around with the machines for a while. Prints aren't priority in this case. _

_Actually, most of Rick's team is pretty nice. They stick to the case, work efficiently, don't steal food from the break room… maybe Rick would have been a better head of CSI. _

The redhead gave himself a little shake, coaxing the thoughts of Rick away. He didn't mind the light friendship the two of them had going lately. They both knew that all it would take would be one screw up within the CSIs and they would get back to yelling at each other again.

But Horatio could never want that to happen.

Rick had the amazing ability of coaxing smiles out of him. Whenever they would talk, Rick would always make light of situations and joke about life. Perhaps Horatio _was_ taking things too seriously… judging by the look of surprise Rick had on his face when the redhead finally laughed in front of him.

It was easy to laugh around Rick.

He gave himself another little shake. Why did his mind keep on wandering back to Rick? This had been going on for about a week now, ever since Rick couldn't make their usual Friday catch up last week… Horatio couldn't stop thinking about him. And what's more, he was _smiling_ whenever he thought on him.

It would make sense if it was just happening when he was on duty or when he was in the bakery down the street where they met to talk. But it happened all the time. When he was alone at home, eating dinner… watching TV… reading… taking a shower. He couldn't stop wondering what Rick would say to whatever situation he could come up with. Every imagined response made him smile. It didn't matter what he was thinking or what he was doing. In his head, Rick was always there; on the couch… in the kitchen… on the patio… in the bedroom…

Another little shake.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I wouldn't mind if I just knew why. Maybe it's because I've never had a relationship like this before… and I like it. I mean, Frank and I are close; but he spends a lot of time talking about his job and his marital problems (like I don't already hear enough of that from everyone else). Rick talks about everything… and he… it's like he makes me happy to be alive. But I wish I knew what that means regarding our friendship._

At that moment, Horatio chose to look over Eric's shoulder.

Rick… looking at him with those big brown eyes.

His heart forgot how to work.

Nerves were frantically trying to sense a pulse again as his eyes stayed transfixed on Rick's. His mouth fell open slightly, despite his lungs not knowing how to function anymore. Only one thought filled his head… one nearly involuntary thought.

_He's so beautiful._

In a frenzy, blood then began to pound in his ears and run mindlessly throughout his entire body, making a light blush appear on his cheeks. He drew in a soft little gasp as his lungs forced him to take in oxygen. His mind stated to come back

_Don't just stand there gaping! Smile at him!_

Horatio closed his mouth and formed his lips into a soft yet stunning smile.

Rick smiled back.

_He wants to talk to you! Quick! Think of something witty to say!_

His brain scrambled, madly trying to remember past conversations they never finished, what happened today, TV programs he saw, Books he read, Snapple caps… anything. But before he could even begin to somewhat form a thought, Rick made a sharp turn and vanished into the men's room. His smile faded quickly.

_You let him get away! You idiot!_

"H?" Eric asked with a quizzical look in his eyes, "are you okay?"

Horatio gave himself a little shake, but it was as effective as the previous ones. "I'm fine. I just saw someone". Eric turned around. "He's gone now".

Eric cocked his head as he noticed that his boss' eyes kept snapping back to some point down the hall. The redhead stood up straight and lifted his chin a little, trying to look nothing short of radiant.

Horatio took a deep breath, slightly dreamy and away. "Um… I… I have to get back to my office, Eric".

"Yeah, sure," the Cuban agreed, "are you sure you're alright".

"I'm fine," the redhead answered a little too shortly, "I just have to sort some things out".

Eric nodded and let Horatio walk away. It wasn't really a lie. There really were things that needed sorting out, namely his emotions for Rick. He had no idea where he stood or where he wanted to stand or why the other man wouldn't get out of his head.

Horatio pushed open the door to his office. Given, it was made of glass, but at least it would put a wall between him and other distractions. He quickly got behind his desk and pretended to be busy with the files that littered it.

_What's happening to me? I haven't made so much of a fool of myself since… since…_ Horatio paused to try to remember when. _Since Rachel Turner first invited me to dinner. And I thought that she and I would maybe one day settle dow- oh no. _

Horatio put down the file he pretended to be obsessing over. His eyes widened at the realization

_No! No… never mind the fact that it's Rick. I… I don't want to fall in love again._

_In love…_

_I… I think I'm in love._

***

Rick stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He had already finished his business and was now rearranging his hair and adjusting his clothing. There was no way he was about to fool himself, he knew that he wore his most flattering clothing the days he knew he would cross Horatio's path. He even wore cologne on those days.

_C'mon, Rick. Pull yourself together._ He thought as he wished his stubble didn't grow back so quickly after shaving. _Quickly, before he's gone._

The look on Horatio's face came back to him. Those big blue eyes that just seemed to be locked on him. Those sweet parted lips, moist and probably as soft as they looked. That gorgeous red hair whisping over skin as white as cream. He was stuck, transfixed.

_I think… did… he looked like his heart skipped a beat._

_Did I make Horatio Caine's heart skip a beat?_

Rick quickly gave himself one last look over before he stepped out of the bathroom and into the empty hallway. Disappointedly, he sighed before heading back to his own team.

_This is all in my head_, he thought, _I'm sure of it. What would even prompt him to feel anything for me? I mean… yeah, we talk. But… he has no real reason to want me. Not like I want him._

_I don't have a chance._


End file.
